Redline: Origins
FM/EA has announced that this series will be altered as of Update 6.4. The time limits for rewards have been removed If you already own the featured car, you will receive an alternate reward Redline: Origins is an event that allows players to win the FERRARI 375 F1. It was introduced as a time-limited special event in and since has been a part of the Master group. To unlock, players must earn 17 trophies in Euro Supercar Duel career series. Completing Redline: Origins unlocks Classic Ferrari Showdown and Ferrari Heritage Hustle. The players will have 3 days to complete all 7 stages with all stages unlocked without waiting. If playing Redline: Origins in Career mode the player will receive 30 (originally 25 ) upon completion of the final (6th) goal of Stage 7 (Generations), bringing the total gold available to win for this event to 90 . FAQ and Tips Before starting the Redline: Origins special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Redline: Origins Stage 01 (Dawn of SCUDERIA FERRARI) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Dawn of SCUDERIA FERRARI) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 375 F1 at differing European circuits. Stage 02 (Glass Cannons) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Glass Cannons) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 375 F1 at differing European circuits. Stage 03 (FERRARI Legends) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''FERRARI Legends) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 375 F1 at differing European circuits against feats of Oscar Scarpellini. Stage 04 (Euro Racedays) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Euro Racedays) are rewarded with R$15,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 375 F1 at differing European circuits. Stage 05 (Circuit Upgrades) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Cicuit Upgrades) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 375 F1 at differing circuits. Stage 06 (Indy Speedway) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''Indy Speedway) are rewarded with R$10,000 and 20 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 375 F1, CATERHAM SEVEN 620 R and FERRARI LAFERRARI at Indianapolis Motor Speedway. Stage 07 (Generations) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''Generations) are rewarded with R$15,000, 25 30 if completing Redline: Origins in the Career (within the three day time limit) and the FERRARI 375 F1. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 375 F1 at differing European circuits against the FERRARI F14 T and FERRARI 412 T2. Completion Rewards Category:Master Special Events